


First Watch

by Flora (florahart)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Artist!Steve, Kinkmeme, M/M, Threesome, tony's a little manipulative, what if bruce hulks out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florahart/pseuds/Flora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Bruce are nearly, but not completely, sure Hulk won't show up if they have penetrative sex, so obviously they need a safety net and/or helper.  Named Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Watch

"Oh, come on. Wait, there's a word I want... _please_? You can, I don't know, if it was me I'd bring a tablet and work on something, except, well, who'm I kidding, I'd probably join the party, but no, you, see. Supersoldier, you know how to just keep watch, right? And you can be trusted, or at least, that's the word and my gut agrees. And you've lived in small tents with men who might, you know, need to release a little tension, so it's probably not _generally_ new even if specifics, and oh, hey! You can draw us! You like to draw." Tony finally wound down and looked at Steve expectantly.

Steve stared. "You want me to watch you and Bruce do... whatever, and draw it." 

"What? You can post it on the internet. I mean, there's thousands of people writing and drawing about all of us anyway, um, you knew about that, right? I'm not shocking your virgin ears? Okay, anyway. We'll make you up a screen name that is definitely not, like, CaptainAmerican4Real, you post--JARVIS will help you, right JARVIS?"

~ _I live to serve, sir._ ~

"You'll get a million hits, the fangirls will love you, and because this shit is everywhere and no one will know you're you, it won't lead to any drama we're not ready to contain, which, not that we're worried about people knowing, but privacy is private, right?"

"Right. So, in order to keep your sex life private, you want me to watch."

"Well when you put it like that, it sounds stupid. But yes, basically. Unless you have a problem with us that I don't know about? Because, I mean, I know, 1940 was not the height of--"

"You can stop pretending I'm a bigot now. I'd be just as taken aback if it were Thor and Jane." Steve paused. "Okay, that might actually be more frightening. Also, maybe now is a good time to mention that I know you say things like that to goad me into proving otherwise."

"Oh, do I?"

"I may have been an expert in the art of stupid dares thirty years before you were born."

"Huh. Okay, good point, point taken, and back to the point. Will you sit with us?"

"How did JARVIS get out of this task?"

""What, you think I want him _recording_? No, that shit leaks to the internet and privacy, poof, all gone. God. No, it has to be a person. Drawings are different that actual digital recordings."

"JARVIS wouldn't do that."

"Someone might hack. Unlikely, I know, but still. If I'm filming my sex life, I want it to be just fucking, not, like, actual... Anyway, Hulk likes you."

"Hulk likes _you_ , so I don't see what the issue is."

Tony crinkled his nose. "How graphic do you want me to be?"

"What?"

"Well, the issue is that we do know Hulk likes me, more or less, but what we don't know is if-- _if_ \--he hulks out and we don't realize it's happening in a timely manner, if Hulk will, you know, _keep_ liking me, or will have the sense to _not tear me in two_ , possibly literally."

Steve blinked a couple of times, turning pinker as he obviously pictured the problem. "Um. Okay. But I don't know if I can make him stop. Commanding him to smash is one thing. He _wants_ to do that."

"Yeah, whatever, it's not going to come up, but Bruce is, you know. He worries."

Steve sighed. "Fine. When?"

"...Now?"

"What, did you leave him in bed waiting?"

"Workshop, actually, but yes, basically."

"You're ridiculous. Fine, but if I'm going to draw, I'm going to get get my stuff. And you're going to take it to a _bed_ because you don't let me touch things in your workshop so I'm not comfortable trying to draw there while you do ...stuff."

"Great, okay. Good. I'll go get Bruce and we'll come to your place."

Steve nodded and turned to go, but by the time it occurred to them that _his_ place was wrong, Tony had already disappeared in to the elevator.

Well, it wasn't like it was going to make his life any _weirder_ , he supposed. And the whole _place_ was actually Tony's home, so. He sighed and went to find a sketchpad. Tony and Bruce were at the door by the time he'd grabbed a handful of pencils.

"You know it's okay to say no to him, right?" Bruce asked.

"Is there any proof of that? Because I don't know that I've ever seen him accept no as an answer."

"He does. Else we wouldn't be here."

"Yeah, but that was, like, a conditional no, wasn't it? Never mind. It's fine." Steve looked around. "I told him to bring you to a bed, but I don't know if you guys want to, you know, in _my_ bed, so I guess guest room. By the way, this wasn't actually what I expected as far as guests when I realized I had the extra room."

"Do you have any _other_ guests using your guest room? No? All right, then." Tony snagged Bruce's hand and led him into the guest room. "I'll shout when we get to the point we feel like we need you."

"Uh. Okay." Steve watched the door close, standing stupidly with his sketchbook in one hand and a bunch of pencils in the other.

After a minute he went to go get some water. He could hear them rustling around in there, turning back the sheets and stripping off t-shirts and probably Tony's jeans because Tony was bad at patience, and maybe Bruce's pants because, well, also because Tony was bad at patience. He wondered whether Bruce looked different when he wasn't suffering the effects of the transformation. Probably. Probably he looked less pallid, more... well. Less stretched. Whole body stretched, not the other kind. Steve shook his head at himself as he took another swallow of his water and tried not to listen to the low murmurs, to the sound of the bed creaking a little, to--

"Hey Steve?"

Steve set down his water glass hard, wincing as the bottom fractured against the counter top. He made a mental note to be sure there were no fragments, later. "Y-yeah?" Damn, he sounded like a child. He cleared his throat. "Are you ready already?"

"No, but it didn't occur to me you wouldn't have any lube in here."

Steve spread his hand over his face and pulled slowly down. "Uh, okay. Hold on." He went into his own room and opened a drawer, looking for... here, something Clint had given him as a joke (he thought? Sometimes the jokes were a little hard to parse). It was unopened, but a glance at the tiny text on the tube confirmed it was what he was looking for. He crossed the little hall and knocked. 

"Yeah."

"Um, yes, come in, or was that--"

Tony laughed on the other side of the door, then pulled it open. "If that was an expression of me liking what was happening, I think--I _hope_ \--it would sound a little more enthusiastic. Hey, good, you have some. Wow, either you keep a supply or you're sadly not using this." He looked up.

Steve kept his eyes on Tony's face, ignoring the fact that he was naked, ignoring Bruce laid out on the bed. "Not using, because that's not usually--never mind. Should I come in now?"

"Yeah, why not?" 

"I could come back."

"No, shit, get in here. Come on." Tony sauntered nakedly away.

Steve stepped in to the room and closed the door.

"What, in case someone breaks in?" Tony waved a hand dismissively. "No, go on, sit." He pointed at the chair.

Steve sat, and carefully ignored the increased sounds of rustling and murmurs, now augmented with the scents of aroused men and punctuated with slick sounds and breathy little-- he opened his sketch book and looked up, holding a pencil.

The pencil broke with a sharp snap, and he set it back down and picked up another, grabbing blindly because he was starting to figure it really didn't matter what he drew with; this picture was probably not going to be very good. Since that would involve looking at it and away from the scene before him sometimes. Which he really should do because they didn't invite him in here to actually _watch_ them. Right. He glanced down and drew a line, then looked back up.

Tony turned his face toward him and winked as Bruce kissed his way past the blue glow of the arc reactor. "All right there, Cap?"

"Uh-huh." Steve nodded sharply and went back to drawing, ignoring the squirming sensation low in his belly and eventually repositioning himself so the sketchbook covered his lap as he tried to lose himself in the lines and shades. The first image he captured was of Bruce nuzzling low on Tony's belly, far hand coming up under Tony's raised thigh to rest on his torso, Tony's hand in Bruce's hair.

Next, he drew the pair of them kissing, Tony's back to him as he threw a leg over Bruce's hip and reached down with lube-slick fingers to press--Steve drew what he saw, drew fingers disappearing into what had become, quickly, a wide-stretched hole, drew the glisten of the lube, the way Bruce looked down between them a couple of times to watch. He shifted again and turned the page. Bruce looked at him and grinned, eyes a little green-shifted but not out of control, and Tony squirmed over onto his hands and knees as Bruce rose up behind him.

Steve started sketching again: the heavy fall of Tony's cock away from him; the way Bruce's rested, red and thick, on the curve of Tony's ass: the muscles of Tony's shoulders as he rocked back, head dropped, fingers curled tight into the sheet; the way Bruce's hand ran down along Tony's ribs as he lined himself up and pressed in.

And then he stopped drawing. Stopped drawing and just watched, pencil still in his hand, sketchbook still on his lap. Bruce was still Bruce and didn't look like he was having any trouble keeping it that way, so probably, _probably_ Steve should just leave. He should just leave and go think about anything else at all, and after they went home, he could... look at the artwork, for one thing. 

Living with Tony was definitely corrupting him, which, given Bucky, should have been impossible. Look at the artwork of his friends engaged in all this. Definitely corrupt.

Bruce leaned forward over Tony's back and set his hands down on top of Tony's, kissing at his shoulder and neck, cursing and muttering with every slow thrust of his hips and then, slowly, reaching up with his far hand to squeeze at Tony's cock, stroking hard and slow as Tony panted and dropped his forehead to the bed, turning to look at Steve. 

He really should go, but standing right now would make it very obvious he wasn't just here to help, so he swallowed hard and looked back at his sketchbook, biting his lip as he tried to capture the gasp on Tony's lips when Bruce straightened again and thrust in hard, both hands pulling Tony back onto his cock, dragging and shoving him on the bed. 

Steve looked up again at his face, at the mottling of green that was so faint it might be his imagination, and opened his mouth. "Bruce, are you--"

Bruce ground his teeth together and nodded as he fucked into Tony harder still, and Steve was going to have to trust him because he wasn't sure stopping him wouldn't _cause_ the Hulk to emerge. He watched the tendons of Bruce's neck stand out further, watched his fingers dig into Tony's hips, and watched, panting, as Tony pulled his hand in and jerked himself off furiously.

When Bruce came, roaring, veins showing on his forearms and chest, Steve stopped even pretending to draw.

When Tony came a few seconds later, he whimpered, then bit his lip harder and hoped they hadn't heard him.

Although possibly the hard sharp line across the sketchbook would make it easy to guess he'd been distracted. _Really, extremely_ distracted.

Finally, he cleared his throat. "So, I guess you're all right, then?"

They both had their eyes closed and were lying in a pile; he supposed he might be able to sneak out now. Although honestly, except for the way he desperately needed to leave the room and take the five seconds it was going to take to come himself in his own fist, he really wanted to draw this bit, too.

"Yeah," Tony said, sounding drunk. He opened his eyes. "You?"

"What?"

Tony grinned and enunciated more clearly. "Are. You. O. Kay. Too?"

"Fine," Steve said shortly. "I--are you going to need my help again, or--"

Tony shook his head. "But I think you might need ours. C'mere. Bruce, tell Steve we want to suck his cock."

Bruce nodded, but didn't open his eyes.

Steve tried to work his tongue in his suddenly-dry mouth. "What? I can just--"

"Call it your fee. Except not in a whorey way because that's not what I mean but just, you know. You help us, and we help you."

Steve set his sketchbook aside, uncertain as to whether he was going to do this or just leave, now that it was obvious they knew his dick was trying to push through his zipper anyway, and stood. "Was this the plan all along?" he asked.

"No," Tony said.

"Yes," Bruce said at the same time.

"Well, sort of," Tony hedged. "We did need the backup, and we did agree to make sure you could see, and we didn't seriously _expect_ you'd want to, so no, we didn't--if you weren't obviously into it, we never would've..."

Steve swallowed again. "So, you talked about it? And it's not just, you're not--"

"What, a pity fuck or something? Jesus. No. Get over here. Seriously, I just had the Hulk's cock in my ass and I don't want to get up but if I have to, so help me--"

Bruce opened his eyes. "You don't have to," he said quietly. "But we really do want to. Just the once or maybe more."

Steve set down his pencil and sat carefully on the edge of the bed. "Um. Where do you want me?"

Tony glanced over his shoulder at Bruce. "Where do we want him, he asks. So biddable. So--"

"I can still leave."

"No! I'm just--"

"He just can't help his mouth," Bruce said. "Now unzip, come here, and let him find a better use for it."

**Author's Note:**

> Initially posted [at the kinkmeme](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/8247.html?thread=18969911), and since edited a little.


End file.
